Seeing Double
by coolchic79260
Summary: Two Sisters finally make their TNA Debut. What could be the problem? Well one their twin sisters. Follow Their Journey as they struggle to be at the Top


_Me: I know I know too many new stories but I got this idea at school today when almost all my teachers were in a bad mood most importantly my third period teacher...it's a long story so I won't go in to details but enjoy everyone_

Chapter 1

"What's up Frankie?" Carrie asked as soon as her and Allen got to Fortune's locker room

"Ok why did you bring Allen?" Frankie asked

"He follows me everywhere." Carrie said sounding annoyed "And he wanted to know what the favor you want me to do for you."

"I won't tell I swear." Allen said

"Ok I trust you for now." Frankie said "Now as for the favor…well." Then two twin girls came in "Carrie these are my sisters Britney and Brianna."

"Twin sisters!" Allen Exclaimed

"Yep." Frankie Smiled

"Nice." Carrie smiled "So anyway Frankie what's the favor?"

"Well my sisters have been training to be wrestlers and Dixie finally called them up to be on Impact but I was wondering if you can give them some extra training."

"I can do that." Carrie smiled "When do they start?"

"Tonight actually Dixie put you guys in a storyline where they come in as your protégés." Frankie said "Any they follow you around darning all future tapings."

"Sweet you got protégés." Allen said

"Damn right I do." Carrie smiled

"Don't worry Carrie." Britney said

"We'll listen to whatever you say." Brianna finished

"Its ok guys you don't have to listen to every single word I say." Carrie said

"But you're a veteran in this business." Brianna said

"You held guys titles." Britney said

"Every woman who wants to wrestle looks up to you." Brianna and Britney said "Even we do."

"Thank you guys." Carrie said as she blushed a bit "Want to get to know each other before the tapings?"

"Sure." Britney smiled

"We'll see you guys later." Carrie smiled as her Britney and Brianna left

"Carrie you have no idea how star struck we are right now." Brianna smiled as they went to Carrie's locker room

"Are you guys star struck with every wrestler you meet?" Carrie asked

"Just ones like Mickie James and you." Britney smiled

"We hate people like Madison Rayne and Lena Williams." Brianna said

"Unlucky for us we have a match against the three of them tonight." Carrie groaned

"We can beat them right?" Britney asked

"You bet we can and we will." Carrie smiled

"Alright." Smiled Brianna

"If you don't mind me asking what's it like being twins?" Carrie asked

"It's fun." Smiled Britney

"We never got into trouble because they never could tell us apart." Said Brianna "Well at least until I got my tattoo or tattoos." Then she showed Carrie a circle of pink and blue mini stars on her right wrist

"Those are cool." Carrie smiled

"You really think so?" Asked Brianna "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Carrie said "So are you guys always together?"

"Not always but most of the time we are." Britney said

"Well when we're with our boyfriends we're not." Brianna said

"You guys have boyfriends?" Carrie asked

"Not at the moment Bri here has a crush on Allen." Britney said

"Brit don't tell!" Exclaimed Brianna

"It's ok I won't tell." Carrie said "Although Allen and I are kind of going out. "

"Still in the friend stage?" Brianna asked

"Yeah." Carrie said "I can tell he has a crush on me. I hope you're not mad Brianna."

"It's ok Carrie." Smiled Brianna "I can't keep a boyfriend I'm extremely nervous when it comes to guys I like."

"It's cool." Carrie smiled "Well let's get ready for tonight then."

Later that night the Impact tapings started and Carrie's 6 knockout tag team match was first and Madison's theme as her, Tara and Lena came out first

"The Following 6 person tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the Team of Madison Rayne, Tara and Lena Williams." JB Announced

Lena was wearing a Lip Service Magenta Side Lace up Corset, a Lip Service Magenta Mini Skirt with Lace Ruffles, and a pair of Iron Fist Rainbow Sequined Flats. When Madison, Lena and Tara got in the ring they triple kissed then _Pyromania _by _Cascada_ played and Carrie came out

"And their opponents first from Sacramento, California Carrie Wilson!" JB Announced

Carrie was wearing a Black and Magenta Tie-Die Tee, Tripp Black Stud Pocket Shorts, and a pair of Black Denim Booties. When Carrie got to the end of the stage she had a mic in hand.

"You three skanks are probably wondering who my two partners are." Carrie said "Well tonight is their debut and they are also my new protégés. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Britney and Brianna!"

Then _Do About It _by _Girlicious _played and Britney and Brianna came out. They were wearing a Sweet Love Nail Head Fringe Glitter Tank Top Britney's in Grey and Brianna's in Black. Levi's 535 Denim Leggings Nite Out skinny jeans and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Low Tops Britney's in Grey and Brianna's in Black. When they got out the three of them ran to the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie had knocked out Tara and Lena Brianna had a confused Madison on her shoulders and Britney went on the top rope and did a flying close line on Madison then Brianna pinned Madison and got the win

"Here are your winners Carrie Wilson, Britney and Brianna!" JB Announced

Then Carrie got in the ring and raised Britney's and Brianna's hands and they hugged in the ring and went to the back.

_Me: How was that for a first match for Brianna and Britney_

_Kaz Muse: Sweet I have Twin sisters :D :D_

_AJ Muse: Lucky! Carrie I want twin sisters!_

_Me: Sorry AJ _

_AJ Muse: Awwwwwwwwwww :'(_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
